


Kurtoberfest 2015 #3 - Werewolves

by JWMelmoth



Series: Kurtoberfest 2015 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: Once upon a full moon, Kurt and Elliott go to visit Burt for the first time as a couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the theme, no werewolf-ish trigger warnings apply

As Kurt saw Elliott pull down the car’s sun visor to check his face in the small mirror for the fifth time in half an hour, he finally decided to speak up.

“You don’t have to worry, Elliott,” he said. “You look fine.”

Elliott shot him a selfconscious glance through the mirror. “I just want to make the right first impression. First impressions are important. I almost screwed it up with you, remember?”

Kurt smirked. “That was because you came to my band’s audition dressed to kill and had a voice to match the outfit, and I was afraid of a coup. This is my family. I don’t think my dad will think you’re trying to take his place. Trust me- after Blaine, you’ll be the perfect son-in-law no matter what you wear.”

Elliott’s smile fell, as it inevitably did every time Kurt mentioned his ex-boyfriend, and Kurt reached over and took his hand. “Just remind me not to call you ‘daddy’ when he’s in earshot,” he joked.

“Kurt, eeew!” Elliott let out, outraged, and pulled his hand away, but he was smiling again, and that was what Kurt had wanted to achieve. He took his eyes off the road and looked over at his boyfriend, eager to see that beautiful sparkle in his eyes directly without the barrier of the mirror.

Those few seconds was all it took for him to crash his Navigator into something wild.

A flash of black, a pitching screech, and then- silence. Kurt had hit the breaks immediately, and now they were standing still on the badly lit road, without another car in sight.

“What was that?” Kurt asked, his heart hammering in his throat.

“No idea,” Elliott replied. “A deer, maybe?”

“Oh my god. I killed Bambi,” Kurt whispered, horrified.

“I’ll go check.” Elliott unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door.

“Be careful!” Kurt called after him, and watched him disappear out of the car’s head lights and into the dark. A minute or so later, he heard a yelp and a muffled curse. Then Elliott came back to the car, rubbing his arm.

“Well, it wasn’t Bambi, and you didn’t kill it,” he said, and sat back down in his seat. “It was some big ass dog. It didn’t look badly hurt. It was probably just stunned a bit. It actually snapped at me before it ran away. ”

“Oh god! Are you hurt?”

Elliott looked at his arm. “Nah. It barely got through my jacket. I’ll be fine.”

“What about rabies?” Kurt asked. “If it was a wild dog…”

Elliott shrugged. “Been there, done that. I got vaccined a few months ago after a squirrel bit me in the park. I should be fine.”

Despite the situation, Kurt grinned. “A _squirrel_ bit you? Where?”

“I dare you to make a nut joke,” Elliott growled. “It bit me in the foot and it hurt a lot.”

Kurt chuckled. “I’m sorry, babe. Remind me to kiss it better later.”

“Hmm. Then maybe it wasn’t my foot after all…” Elliott mused. Kurt laughed, and they continued their drive to his father’s house.

*

They arrived on time, parked the car, and walked up the driveway. As they were waiting for Burt to open the door, Elliott nuzzled Kurt’s neck over his collar and inhaled deeply. His hand, meanwhile, wandered down over Kurt’s back to squeeze his ass and he stepped closer to align his body with Kurt’s.

Kurt shied away a little. “What are you doing?” he whispered, a little afraid to make _that_ kind of first impression, no matter what he had said in the car. As open-minded as Burt was, Kurt was pretty sure his dad didn’t take kindly to seeing his son groped in front of his own house.

“I’m sorry,” Elliott whispered hoarsely. “You just smell so good. Momentary lapse in judgement.” He dutifully put his hand away and straightened up just before the door opened.

*

As Kurt had expected, Elliott and his dad got on fine. They were both a little on edge, sniffing each other out, but that was only natural. All daddy-jokes aside, Elliott _was_ older than Kurt, and Burt had a lot of watchful parenting to catch up with after dropping the ball with Blaine. It helped that he spent a large part of the first hour in the kitchen, giving Elliott some time to acclimatise in the house with Kurt and Carole.

“I can’t believe my _dad_ is cooking,” Kurt said. “I guess he’s trying to make a good first impression too.”

“Well, I take no responsibility for whatever he puts on the table,” Carole joked. “He wouldn’t even let me do the grocery shopping.”

“I suspect it’s meat with a side of meat followed by more meat,” Kurt said. “Possibly stewed in beer. He probably didn’t want you to sabotage his shopping by reminding him of his cholesterol.” He offered Elliott a sympathetic look. While his boyfriend wasn’t strictly vegetarian, he didn’t eat a lot of meat, and what he did buy came from an organic, whole food deli they had found in New York. Elliott shrugged. It was too late now anyway.

He hid his ethics well as Burt served dinner- large steaks with a few slices of alibi tomatoes and greens.

“That smells amazing, Mr Hummel,” Elliott said enthusiastically, and sliced into his meat with gusto.

“Dad, these should really be done medium rare at least,” Kurt remarked, wrinkling his nose at the red soup seeping from his steak. “The chances of-”

“Mine is perfect,” Elliott said quickly, and took a large bite.

“Thanks, Elliott,” Burt said happily. “Hey, can I get you another beer?”

Elliott, his mouth too full to reply politely, just put two thumbs up.

*

After the dinner plates were cleared away and everyone was just digging in to a bowl of ice cream (and Kurt had decided to give his dad a break on the food lectures, because he really did try his best with Elliott), Burt cleared his throat.

“So, uhm, Kurt….I got a call from Blaine the other day,” he announced. “Apparently his folks are going on holiday over Thanksgiving and he was wondering if he could come ‘round, maybe for dinner. I said I’d ask you.”

Elliott dropped his spoon into his glass bowl with a loud clank. “You’re joking, right?” he asked sharply.

“Elliott,” Kurt started, but his boyfriend shook his head.

“No, I mean it, Kurt. I need to know if your dad just _seriously_ asked you if your gaslighting, cheating, manipulating asshole of an ex was welcome in this house for Thanksgiving?”

Kurt stared at him. He had never seen Elliott so angry.

“He said you were still friends and he’s practically family-” Burt said, looking a little confused.

“No,” Elliott let out, raising his voice. “I am not letting that bastard come within twenty feet of Kurt ever again-”

“Elliott, it’s okay,” Kurt whispered, pulling on his sleeve. “Calm down.” He offered his dad an apologetic look. “I don’t want to see him, dad,” he directed at Burt. “If he asks again, just tell him no.”

“Okay. Alright, geez,” Burt mumbled, shying away from a very obvious “I-told-you-so” look from Carole.

The rest of their ice cream was consumed in a tense silence that didn’t let up as Kurt excused himself to the kitchen to make an espresso. When he returned, his dad was talking cars with Elliott, and the atmosphere had eased up. There were no further incidents that evening, and Kurt chalked it up to Elliott’s nerves and possibly a surplus of protein.

*

But that night, as Kurt snuck in to Finn’s old room where Elliott was staying, he saw something through the half-drawn curtains and suddenly several things clicked into place inside his head. He paled.

“Hello, lover,” Elliott said seductively from the guest bed, his eyes gleaming in the dark.

Kurt shivered. “Turn on the light,” he demanded.

“What?” Elliott said in a normal voice, and sat up. “What’s wrong?” He switched on the light.

Kurt scanned Elliott’s naked torso, his eyes going over his arms. “The scratch. Where is it?”

“What scratch? What are you talking about?”

“Oh my god, it’s gone, isn’t it?” Kurt whispered, starting to panic. “It’s healed already, because- it’s - and the moon… oh my god!”

“Kurt! What. Is. Going. On?!” Elliott asked.

“Wolf!” Kurt let out. “Werewolf! You got bitten and now you’re one of them! And it’s nearly a full moon and tomorrow’s Halloween and-” He flailed his hands to fan himself.

Elliott looked at him in disbelief. “Can you hear yourself right now?” he asked.

Kurt shook his head in denial. “It’s already started… you’re _changing_ … you practically humped me at the door, and you ate a bloody steak, Elliott. _YOU._ You never do that. And then you got all territorial on me when my dad mentioned Blaine-”

Elliott laughed.“Oookay. No more Teen Wolf and Twilight for you, mister.”

“No, I mean it,” Kurt insisted. “This is bad, we need to get something silver to test you-”

“Kurt…. _Kurt._ Calm down. Come sit here,” Elliott said, patting the bed. “Listen. I am not changing into anything. I admit that I maybe overdid it a bit with dinner, but your dad was so proud of his cooking skills and I kind of wanted him to like me. And I stand by what I said about Blaine. Maybe I shouldn’t have gotten so upset about it, but goddammit, Kurt, the nerve of that guy–!”

“Okay, okay,” Kurt shushed. “But…”

“The thing at the door was really just because you are irresistible,” Elliott said, his voice lowering again. “I don’t need to get bitten by anything to notice that.”

Kurt blushed and looked at his shoes, feeling a bit silly.

Elliott put his arm around him.  Then the gleam in his eye returned. “Forget the silver. I have a better idea.”

He turned off the lights, got up and pulled open the curtains, letting the nearly full moon shine into the room. Then, he walked back to the bed and climbed on, positioning himself on the covers on all fours. He looked over his shoulder at Kurt and winked.

“Wanna play wolf for a bit?”

 


End file.
